Ritorno alle origini
by Silen
Summary: Nel luogo dove ha trascorso l’infanzia, il giovane pistolero apprende la verità sul suo passato.


Questa storia ha partecipato al contest "**When I was a child…**" indetto da **OttoNoveTre** sul forum di **EFP** classificandosi quarta parimerito con altre storie.

* * *

**Ritorno alle origini**

**_Disclaimer_**

Il protagonista "Sam" (Isamu, o in kanji 伊佐武) e il relativo manga/anime "Sam, ragazzo del West" (Koya no shonen Isamu, 荒野の少年イサム) sono una proprietà di Koji Yamakawa e Noboru Kawasaki e della Tokyo Movie Shinsha, e non vengono da me utilizzati a scopo di lucro oppure in violazione dei diritti di copyright.  
Il resto è frutto della mia fantasia.

* * *

**New Mexico – America ~ 18xx**

Il pesante battente di legno si richiude alle sue spalle con un tonfo; Sam resta per un istante soprapensiero, con lo sguardo assorto, mentre meccanicamente una mano va a controllare la pistola nella fondina.

Si rende conto soltanto adesso di avere ancora stretto nell'altra mano il cappello, che si era tolto per andare a parlare con la madre superiora, così lo calca di nuovo in testa, compiendo un altro gesto ormai consueto.

E come fosse una specie di rituale, si guarda attorno con attenzione, perché nel Far-West non si sa mai da dove potrebbe sbucare un tagliagole.

Ma ora il giovane pistolero si trova nel cortile antistante l'orfanotrofio gestito dalle suore, quindi l'unico "pericolo" nelle immediate vicinanze sono due bimbetti che si rincorrono ridendo, e una novizia che, mentre ricama un fazzoletto, ogni tanto butta un'occhiata ai loro giochi innocenti.

* * *

Anche Sam aveva giocato con gli altri bambini in quello stesso cortile fino a qualche anno prima, però, ora, a lui pareva che il tempo trascorso da quando aveva lasciato l'orfanotrofio insieme ai "fratelli" fosse ben più lungo.

Aveva imparato piuttosto in fretta il significato della parola 'orfano', così come aveva capito tante altre cose sul mondo dei grandi: era un bimbo sveglio e curioso, e spesso le suore lo rimproveravano, quando lo scoprivano ad ascoltare di nascosto i discorsi degli adulti da dietro le porte socchiuse.

Durante la – _per lui noiosissima_ – messa domenicale, il parroco ripeteva sempre che gli uomini erano tutti uguali davanti a Dio, e invece il piccolo Sam si era presto reso conto che i bambini erano in qualche modo diversi.

Terminata la funzione, alcune coppie senza figli si recavano all'orfanotrofio. Le donne riempivano di complimenti le femminucce infiocchettate, mentre i mariti scrutavano i maschietti, a volte con l'analogo interesse che avrebbero mostrato ad una fiera del bestiame. Mandriani e _rancheros_ cercavano ragazzotti robusti, che avrebbero potuto dar loro un aiuto concreto nel lavoro in fattoria, medici e banchieri invece preferivano quelli più tranquilli e silenziosi, che sicuramente sarebbero stati più portati allo studio. Le signore, all'opposto, badavano soprattutto alla somiglianza fisica, perché vedevano nelle bimbe una piccola proiezione di se stesse.

In ogni caso, una cosa era sempre uguale per tutti: gli americani sceglievano gli orfani dalla pelle bianca, i messicani sceglievano gli orfani con capelli e occhi corvini.

Ma nessuno lo aveva mai scelto.

* * *

Sentendosi osservata, la giovane suora alza lo sguardo e gli mostra un dolce sorriso; Sam ricambia il saluto toccando la tesa del suo cappello, dopodiché si allontana.

I due ragazzini gli passano accanto di corsa, ma poi si bloccano per guardare quello sconosciuto con attenzione; il cow-boy rivolge loro un'occhiata divertita, riconoscendo un oggetto familiare, con cui lui stesso aveva giocato tante volte.

– Ha una Colt vera nella fondina… – sussurra il bimbetto dai capelli neri, mentre l'altro spalanca gli occhioni blu, – Allora è un bandito… –

– Alejandro, George, è ora di rientrare! – li chiama la novizia, e loro si allontanano di nuovo di corsa, mentre la bocca del suo stomaco a quelle parole si stringe in una morsa. Sì, Sam è un bandito, o almeno lo è stato fino ad oggi.

* * *

Sebbene le suore li invitassero di quando in quando ad attività meno turbolente, i bambini dell'orfanotrofio di Santa Fe si ritrovavano spesso e volentieri a giocare a 'banditi e sceriffi', che era semplicemente l'imitazione più o meno inconsapevole della realtà in cui vivevano, dove veri banditi e veri sceriffi erano i principali protagonisti della vita nel Far-West.

Per il piccolo Sam era quasi scontato stare dalla parte dei cattivi, ma non tanto perché 'cattivo' lo fosse davvero, era solo più abile degli altri ad usare la pistola giocattolo, che consisteva in un semplice pezzo di legno sagomato, che premuta una levetta al posto del grilletto, "sparava" innocui elastici ad una distanza relativamente limitata; ma lui era già in grado di maneggiarla con destrezza, come se avesse saputo d'istinto che in futuro avrebbe posseduto un vero revolver.

E comunque era decisamente più divertente cercare di non farsi catturare! Trovare un nascondiglio sicuro tra i cespugli del cortile, oppure negli anfratti del vecchio edificio, era sempre una piccola sfida per Sam, che riusciva spesso a vincere, a volte senza essere "arrestato" dai suoi compagni di giochi fino a quando le suore li chiamavano a rientrare per cena. E fu proprio durante un paio di quelle occasioni che scoprì di essere diverso; o meglio, si rese conto di essere _diverso_ dagli altri orfani.

* * *

Il giovane pistolero si accosta al suo stallone bianco, Fulmine, che lo sta aspettando legato alla staccionata, ruminando placidamente; gli accarezza la folta criniera candida, e l'animale ringrazia con un lieve sbuffo dalle narici. Poi Sam prende una razione di avena dalla bisaccia e riempie la mangiatoia.

Si guarda di nuovo attorno, e quando il suo sguardo pensoso scorge la doppia porta basculante, un'idea bizzarra si intrufola nella sua mente: un po' di whisky è proprio quello che ci vuole, adesso.

Finora non è mai entrato in un saloon: "_Sei troppo pivello per frequentare un posto da uomini!_", gli avevano sempre ripetuto i suoi fratelli sghignazzando; però _adesso_ è solo, e non è più costretto ad obbedire ai loro ordini.

Gli avventori lo scrutano, chi sorpreso, chi ironico, qualcuno lo indica, ma Sam, spalle ritte e pollici infilati nel cinturone, si dirige con passo sicuro al bancone. La barista gli scocca un'occhiata perplessa, allora il ragazzo fa rimbalzare una moneta sul legno: i penny evidentemente non sono troppo giovani…

Porta il bicchiere alle labbra e beve un piccolo sorso; subito la gola brucia, ma cerca di darsi un contegno, perché un paio di cow-boy lo stanno osservando dal lato opposto con un ghigno sarcastico; rivolge loro un'alzata di spalle, butta giù il resto d'un fiato e ne ordina un altro.

* * *

Una volta Sam si nascose nella stalla dell'orfanotrofio, dove solitamente riposava un unico vecchio ronzino, piuttosto malandato, ma che a lui era sembrato comunque un bellissimo, grande animale. Lo accarezzò timidamente, e poi decise che un giorno o l'altro avrebbe avuto un cavallo tutto suo.

Un'altra volta, invece, intanto che stava rintanato dietro un muretto, aveva sentito le suore che parlavano, e una strana sensazione di malessere lo pervase, perché si rese conto che l'argomento della discussione riguardava proprio lui. Quella che al principio era stata soltanto un'ansia fugace, man mano che riusciva ad ascoltare di nascosto scampoli di conversazioni da dietro porte socchiuse, diventava consapevolezza.

Perché nessuna coppia, né di bianchi, né di messicani, voleva adottarlo? Cosa c'era di diverso nel piccolo Sam, che lui stesso stentava a comprendere?

Eppure anche lui, ogni Santa Domenica, si lavava per bene e indossava gli abiti buoni, poi andava in chiesa e cercava, come tutti gli altri bambini, di ascoltare il sermone senza sbadigliare; infine si presentava educatamente ai signori che gli chiedevano da dove avesse origine quel nome piuttosto inconsueto, dato che decisamente non era né inglese né latino. Lui si limitava a stringersi nelle spalle, così era poi sempre una suora a prendere la coppia in disparte e raccontare che un uomo lo aveva lasciato lì ancora in fasce, dopodiché era come scomparso nel nulla.

E così, seppur mossi a pietà, anche coloro che avevano mostrato un interesse finivano per scegliere qualche altro bambino, e una brutta sensazione, come di essere 'cattivo', cominciò a serpeggiargli dentro.

Ma ciò che Sam non aveva mai potuto sentire era il resto della conversazione che lo riguardava direttamente, che spiegava appunto la ragione della reticenza nei suoi confronti, anche da parte delle coppie di messicani che subito pensavano fosse latino per via del colore scuro di occhi e capelli.

* * *

L'uomo dai lineamenti asiatici era arrivato all'orfanotrofio all'improvviso, come un fantasma; sembrava quasi in preda alla follia e borbottava strane frasi incomprensibili per le suore, che non potevano di certo sapere che egli stava soltanto piangendo la perdita della compagna, e parlava solo la sua lingua.

Ad ogni modo, in quella parola ripetuta così tante volte, indicando il fagottino avvolto in una tela, non fu difficile riconoscere il nome del neonato: Isamu.

L'ipotesi più probabile era che il poveretto domandasse semplicemente un posto dove rifocillarsi e prendersi cura del suo bambino, e allora le religiose gli aprirono le porte offrendogli ospitalità per la notte; invece questi era andato via lasciando il piccolo. Poi, qualche giorno dopo, qualcuno aveva riferito di averlo visto vagare nel deserto mentre trascinava una lettiga che sorreggeva un altro fagotto, ma di una _squaw_ morta.

La madre superiora, non conoscendo le usanze rituali funebri dei pellerossa, si augurò inorridita che "quel folle" non tornasse a riprendersi il bambino, e misericordiosamente, forse, il Signore ascoltò ed esaudì le sue preghiere, perché lui sparì davvero nel nulla. E non solo non ritornò mai più all'orfanotrofio di Santa Fe, ma nessuno lo vide più, proprio come se fosse stato _davvero_ soltanto uno strano fantasma.

* * *

Ricordi e pensieri si mescolano turbinando dentro la testa di Sam, un poco annebbiata dall'alcool ingoiato troppo in fretta; solo dopo molte reticenze e conseguenti insistenze, Suor Ines, la madre superiora, si è finalmente decisa a svelargli tutta la verità sul suo passato. Anche se adesso lui è a conoscenza di tutti i perché, il presente ha comunque un sapore amaro, come quello del whisky.

Perché il giovane cow-boy ha realizzato di sapere ancora troppo poco di se stesso: una madre pellerossa che non potrà mai incontrare e un padre forse venuto dalla Cina in cerca di fortuna come tanti altri emigranti.

Ma la suora gli ha anche detto, a malincuore, che nessuno dei cinesi allora interpellati lo aveva riconosciuto come un volto familiare o membro della loro comunità, anzi, questi riferirono che era più probabile che fosse invece un giapponese. Cina, Giappone, Asia… Paesi troppo lontani per un ragazzo che conosce a malapena il New Mexico.

Il giovane pistolero si fruga nelle tasche, ma non ci sono più penny, perché è andato via in fretta e furia dal luogo dove ha vissuto finora con i "fratelli", senza curarsi di prendere almeno un briciolo del bottino accumulato durante le loro numerose scorrerie, sebbene una parte di esso sia stato ottenuto anche grazie alla sua abilità di bandito.

Quel danaro era lordo di sangue, e lui era disgustato anche solo a toccarlo, perciò adesso è costretto a rinunciare ad un terzo bicchiere, che forse gli avrebbe potuto concedere almeno un paio d'ore senza ricordi; così saluta la barista, che lo invita con un sorriso a ritornare presto, ed esce dal saloon.

* * *

Madre Ines, una volta, eludendo pietosamente le sue legittime domande, lo aveva rassicurato: prima o poi una famiglia speciale lo avrebbe scelto. E un giorno, la banda Wingate lo portò via dall'orfanotrofio.

Sam era stato al contempo felice e rammaricato. Era dispiaciuto perché non aveva potuto salutare le suore che si erano sempre occupate amorevolmente anche di lui, senza distinzioni di razza o di origini, ma gli spiegarono che non c'era tempo, perché dovevano andarsene subito, inoltre in quel momento era davvero contento che quei tre uomini, grandi e dall'aria determinata, avessero scelto proprio lui.

In seguito, il piccolo Sam si era ritrovato praticamente rinchiuso in un tugurio a fare loro da sguattero, incassando insulti e botte; anche se fosse riuscito a fuggire, dove avrebbe potuto andare da solo nel Far-West un bambino piccolo come lui?

Man mano che il tempo passava, questi lo avevano cresciuto come un bandito: prima qualche scippo e furtarello di poco conto, poi anche vere e proprie rapine e assalti ai viandanti nel deserto. Un giorno, tuttavia, qualcosa cambiò.

I fratelli gli regalarono un cappello da cow-boy, un magnifico cavallo bianco e un vero revolver, così Sam era tornato ad essere un ragazzino felice, ma solo per poco; si era illuso che finalmente lo avessero accettato come membro della famiglia, pensando che tutti quegli anni trascorsi quasi come uno schiavo fossero stati soltanto una prova, e serviti a forgiare il suo carattere per farlo diventare "uomo" come loro.

Così, quando realizzò che la vera prova doveva ancora essere compiuta, e che si trattava della più spregevole delle azioni, qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzò ed il piccolo bandito si ribellò.

* * *

Sam è di nuovo accanto allo stallone bianco che, ignaro dei suoi fantasmi, continua a ruminare la biada; il giovane cow-boy ripensa con un fugace sorriso a quante volte ha dovuto lenire le numerose contusioni provocate dai suoi zoccoli mentre tentava di domarlo, ma alla fine c'era riuscito, e ora Fulmine è il suo cavallo.

Anzi, è il suo unico _amico_. E pensa che sia l'unica cosa buona che ha ottenuto dalla convivenza con i fratelli Wingate, perché la fedele Colt è invece solo uno strumento, necessario per sopravvivere nel Far-West.

Adesso più che mai, perché è solo; ha deciso di lasciare per sempre quella famiglia sbagliata, che gli ha insegnato una vita _sbagliata_, e come "prova del fuoco" gli ha chiesto di sparare ad un pover'uomo a sangue freddo: uno sconosciuto sorpreso a vagabondare smarrito nel deserto, che probabilmente nessuno avrebbe pianto o magari nemmeno seppellito. Una specie di fantasma, che però al giovane pistolero è sembrato così stranamente _familiare_. Forse perché il suo aspetto asiatico, _adesso_ che sa, gli rammenta di esserlo anche lui per metà?

È un pensiero illogico, forse anche causato in parte dai fumi dell'alcool, ma nemmeno poi così improbabile: e se l'uomo che si è rifiutato di freddare fosse stato davvero suo padre? Quante sono le possibilità di incontrare un giapponese nel deserto, si chiede retoricamente; troppo poche, si risponde amaramente. Forse una sola.

E lui l'ha ormai perduta, risparmiandogli la vita ma al contempo abbandonandolo da solo ad un destino di morte certa.

* * *

Madre Ines ha ipotizzato che l'uomo che lo ha portato all'orfanotrofio potrebbe essere ancora vivo. Le persone che lo avevano incrociato insieme al suo fagotto di morte riferirono che egli non ricordava nulla, né di sé, né del bambino che aveva lasciato alle suore, e forse per questo motivo non era più tornato a riprenderselo.

Probabilmente lei ha soltanto cercato ancora una volta di rassicurarlo, con la sua misericordiosa ma illusoria carità cristiana; o magari, invece, si è sentita in parte responsabile per Sam, dato che a suo tempo ha volutamente ignorato quella che forse era soltanto una richiesta di aiuto di un povero disperato.

Ma la suora ha agito con le migliori intenzioni, convinta che il meglio per quel neonato sarebbe sicuramente stato venire accolto in una vera famiglia, quindi il ragazzo non può e non vuole incolpare lei del suo destino.

Il giovane pistolero monta in sella, gli gira un po' la testa a causa del whisky bevuto a stomaco vuoto, ma sprona ugualmente Fulmine al galoppo; forse l'aria fredda della notte lo aiuterà a fare chiarezza in quei pensieri cupi.

Forse deluderà la barista del saloon, ma non tornerà a Santa Fe tanto presto, almeno non prima di aver scoperto qualcosa di più sulle sue origini.

Un lampo passa nel suo sguardo di ghiaccio, mentre nel silenzio del deserto l'unico rumore è quello degli zoccoli del cavallo che corre veloce; un piccolo lume di speranza si è finalmente acceso.

Prima di andare via, quando d'istinto le ha confidato di volersi mettere in cerca di suo padre, Madre Ines ha mormorato visibilmente commossa che pregherà per lui; però ormai Sam sa che d'ora in poi un fantasma giapponese lo perseguiterà nei suoi sogni.

* * *

**Credits e Note:  
**

Il consueto, doveroso ringraziamento va all'amico **MaxT**, che mi ha accompagnato anche in questo nuovo 'viaggio' nel Far-West, dove mi auguro di poter ritrovare anche **Lady Snape** e **kelly**, che finora hanno seguito con costanza le avventure di "**Sam, ragazzo del west**" nella mia long-fiction "**In cerca del paradiso**".  
E un grazie in anticipo va anche tutti coloro che leggeranno questa storia. ^_^


End file.
